Wrath of The Taint
by Micromotor
Summary: AU. When the Grey Warden of Ferelden slew the archdemon, something... unusual happened. Stuck in an unfamiliar world with unknowns everywhere around him, how will our hero survive these new lands? Read now to find out!
1. A Brand New World

**Hello, friends and fans (if you get the reference then you are officially awesome :P)! This is my first chapter of my first story EVER, and I'm really, really excited that I finally got myself hyped up enough to try this out. 'Micro, you gotta do this! There are so many things you can do here!' says the creativist in me. My inner slacker however, goes a little something like 'Why even bother? Someone will** _ **eventually**_ **write these stories that have been driving you up a wall since you were eleven; just relax and enjoy being lazy'. I think it's safe to say which side won :)**

 **Now, this story will combine two of my favorite games: Dragon Age Origins and Fire Emblem: Awakening. If only I could have done this sooner, when my mind was only occupied with those games, but I shall be soon replaying them to get a better grasp of how to explain my protagonist's abilities.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Dragon Age Origins nor Fire Emblem: Awakening. If I did, there would be dozens of stories about Darkspawn and Risen fighting each other to the death! Muahaha!**

 **And now, my fellow citizens of Earth, it is time to begin!**

Chapter One: Another World?

There was nothing but darkness in this void. No sound, no smell, no sense of feeling.

The sensation of touch returned first. A pulse began to spread throughout the chasm, pushing blood through the veins. His limbs began to twitch as the life-fluid seemed to flood his body. Smell can next. Rotting flesh assaulted him, throwing what little semblance of recovery into jeopardy.

Worst of all, however, were the sounds. Cries of men and women, helpless before the swarm of corpse-like monsters that stormed the walls of Denerim. Weapons clashing, with man and monster falling with ever increasing numbers in a matter of moments. The feral roar of the archdemon as his blade was thrust into its heart, finally capable of getting past its defences. The whirring sound of... _something_... opening up right before his eyes. Above the burst of light, the source of that whirring sound sucked both him and the slain archdemon up and away.

In a scream rivaling the entire darkspawn horde, Alim shot up like an arrow. Someone nearby was clearly spooked, as something blunt stuck him on the head, and he promptly fell back into unconsciousness.

When Alim awoke once again, the only sound he made was a small groan when the headache came roaring in. The lights in the tent, which was big enough to hold at least a dozen men, flickered as the wind blew in. Clearly, a storm was brewing, as the tent flapped open constantly, water spraying through the entryway. As he looked down, he noticed a shadow that had gone over him, and when he looked up, the sight was something he had never quite seen before.

Above him stood a woman who stood at about six feet tall, perhaps a little less. She wore a light purple yukata underneath a purple cloth that reached down to her ankles. Tying up her clothes was a metal sash of some kind across her waist. She had metal guards on her upper and lower arms, and a long, slender blade adorned each of her hips. The cloth around the grip was damp with sweat, an indication of an expert swordsman, or woman in this case.

What caught his attention most, however, was her face. Her skin was a pale, soft white tone. She had a small mouth that seemed to be perpetually frowning in anger. Or was it frustration? The woman's eyes was what surprised him the most. They were filled with suspicion, curiosity, and a surprising amount of weariness, not unlike his own.

"When you have finished staring, perhaps you could answer my questions?" The woman asked rather curtly. "Fie, it seems like you are still out of sorts, so I will ask you again. Are you one of Walhart's cronies, come to assassinate me? Or are you some common highwaymen, preying on those desperate to escape this horrible war?"

Alim didn't understand her at all. "How could there still be war waging out here when the archdemon was slain? Surely there isn't some band of darkspawn that is refusing to give in, not now that I ended the Blight?"

Now it was the woman's turn to put on a quizzical look. "What on earth are you talking about? Archdemon? Darkspawn? Blight?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Fie, it seems I hit your head harder than I thought. The only enemy here are Walhart, Yen'fay, and their thousands of troops that are about to storm this town. Now, I ask you again, _what is your business here?_ "

Alim was prepared for many answers, but not one like this. How could this woman not know about the bloody _Blight_ of all things? She never gave any hint of messing with him, so something was clearly off. "Listen, I don't know why you think you know when you're talking about, I need to go. What part of Ferelden am I in? How far is Denerim from there? I need to make sure my friends are alright, and not killed by the remnants of the horde."

Again, the woman shook her head, this time in annoyance. She went to the table in the center of the tent and pulled out a world map. Alim's stomach dropped in fear of what he knew she was about to say. "There is no Ferelden or Denerim in the world that I know of. We are on the continent of Valm, on the border of the central and southern portions of the continent, where Walhart and Yen'fay, respectively, are coming on our northern and southern ends to crush us resistance fighters. Fie, are you sure you're alright?"

His heart wanted to deny what the woman was telling him, but his eyes could not ignore the fact that her map showed two continents that were certainly not Ferelden nor Orlais. Being as adaptable as Alistair had praised him for being, Alim decided to ignore the dread that filled from his stomach to his heart and asked the questions that've been on his mind since he awoke. "Who are you? What is going on, and why did you take me in so suddenly?"

As if expecting to hear those questions, the intriguing woman delved into her answers. "My name is Say'ri, leader of this rebellion. Walhart the Conqueror has spent the last two years conquering all of Valm, and only scattered band of rebels are left to oppose him. This is the largest band of us, but we are only twenty thousand strong. Walhart is coming from the north, and alone commands roughly fifty thousand men, while Yen'fay commands at least twice as much in the south. As for why you are in my command tent and not dead, I couldn't let one as unique as you out of my sight until I got all the answers out of you that I could." Say'ri then crossed her arms in front of him, awaiting his response.

While most of her speech had been told in mild annoyance, mentioning this Yen'fay character put her in a _very_ bad mood, and he didn't want to see how ferocious she could get with her blades, so he set to steer the topic away from any mention of Yen'fay. Perhaps he could glean some information on the situation he was in. "So, why can't you just escape to the east or west? Wouldn't that be easier then wondering what you can do here?"

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask Say'ri, as she began to pace back and forth hastily, seething with her every word. "Fie, we can't just leave here. We have too many wounded men to move swiftly in any direction. Even if we _were_ to get away from both armies, we are outside a town that is known to disapprove of Walhart's methods. He would raze every one of those buildings just to teach them a lesson for 'harboring' rebels." At this point, she had begun to raise her volume in exasperation. "We cannot just leave the townspeople to their fates. If we did, we would be no better than my damned brother, betraying all those around us!"

Alim didn't know who her brother was, but he had a suspicion as to whom it may be. "Would your brother happen to be this Yen'fay in charge of the men to the south?" Her cringing was all the confirmation he needed. "Then don't fight in the south." Her eyes had hardened into steel, and Alim knew he had to save himself fast. "What I meant to say is that your chances of survival would be better if you tried to break through Walhart instead of your brother. Fewer men to fight through means more of yours can survive, right?"

Whatever Say'ri was about to say was cut off by two loud whistles from the opposite end of the tent. Her face dropped into the rictus of despair, and Alim had a sinking feeling as to what was to come. "Fie, we are too late! Both armies are within five miles of our camp! How has it come to this?!" Alim saw that his sword and armor had been put on the table, and his staff was on the floor.

Seeing as how Say'ri was in great stress and very distracted, he sprung from his cot and strode over to his equipment. Before he reached the table, however, a hand held his arm in a vice grip. "Where do you think you're going?" the swordsmistress demanded in a pinched and angry tone.

"Well, you're going to need help, right?" he asked. Her widened eyes were filled with something he had seen for the first time since they've started talking. Hope. Hope that he would be able to help her and her men somehow escape this predicament. "Take the majority of your men to the north and cut a path through Walhart's men. Ask for volunteers to remain in the south and stall Yen'fay as long as possible. I shall be the first volunteer, and when we are about to be overrun, we can sneak by both armies and regroup with whomever survives."

For a moment, she looked like she was willing to believe him, but Say'ri's eyes were filled with doubt and expectant of betrayal. "And how can I trust that you won't turn and run the second you leave this tent?"

He looked around the tent, as if finding an answer that would satisfy her question, when his eyes laid upon his staff. Picking it up, Alim confirmed the plan he had been thinking of, one that would definitely get her satisfaction. "Take this. This stave is one of my few permanent possessions I have left, since I am apparently not anywhere near home right now. I will definitely be returning to collect it, and if I ran away I wouldn't be able to find you again, would I?" He finished with the most disarming smile he was capable of.

Either it was more effective than he thought it was, or Say'ri was just that in need for an answer that would mean one more skilled fighter that would help her cause. Either way, she nodded her acceptance of his proposal and tied Alim's staff inside a bundle of cloth. Before he stepped beyond the tent drapes, however, he had one last question for the warrior woman. "Why did you save me?" he asked. "You don't know who I am or where I am from, and yet I awoke in your tent. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I _am_ wondering why you gave me your hospitality."

Say'ri looked down at the ground somewhat sheepishly, but responded, "You probably wouldn't believe me, but a dragon by the name of Lady Tiki told me that one with a tainted aura but pure of heart would be sent to aid in quelling the calamities of this world."

Alim pondered her words for a moment, then grinned. "Well, I've heard stranger things. I'm glad your dragon friend says I'm alright."

The... unique man... left the tent, and Say'ri began to prepare for possibly her last battle. When she was about to leave the tent, however, the stranger returned. "Before I forget, you can tell your dragon that Alim is the name of the 'tainted' and 'pure-hearted' man that has come to help." Alim's face broke into another grin, and he left the tent again, this time for good.  
_

 **Hey guys! As I said in my note above, this is my first actual story I'm writing for FanFiction, so I know I have plenty of progress on my road to success. Any criticism you have, good or otherwise, would be immensely helpful.**

 **Now, because I'm still in school, chapters won't be coming out all the time, but I will aim to get one out to you guys every two or three weeks at least. I hope I didn't disappoint, and remember; imagination is key!**


	2. Here I Come To Save The Day!

**Hello again, friends and fans! I have returned to writing, and I am psyched to start writing another chapter! My cousin came over a few nights ago, and he helped me plan out the next two chapters, so I'm ready to destroy my keyboard once again. The rest of these chapters will be longer than the first, as chapter one was just some basic expository stuff. Now that that's out of the way, I can finally start expanding this world!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either Dragon Age: Origins nor Fire Emblem: Awakening. If I did, I'm pretty sure the world will burn ;)**

OOOOO

According to the passing soldiers, Yen'fay's army was rapidly approaching from the south. Once he caught word of this, Alim began to take long, purposeful strides in that direction. As he began walking, thoughts began to surface in his head; something about Say'ri's story didn't seem right. _'I don't get it. It's one thing for siblings to have a rivalry, but for Yen'fay to actually betray Say'ri? Something bigger must be going on'_ he mused.

During his internal monologuing, a soldier rushed past him, towards the direction of the southern front. 'Must be eager to fight for his leader,' Alim thought. _'Then again, so am I. Why is that, I wonder?'_

Alim knew it was unusual for him to offer help so quickly. In most cases, he would spend several days gathering information on the current situation, discovering all sides of the current struggle, and choosing who had the righter course of action.

Yet, this wasn't most cases. If the town, which Alim could see was barely staying together in the face of the flurry of wind and rain, was going to be razed for being in the mere presence of the rebels, then Alim felt that he was duty bound to stem the tide of destruction coming its way.

That wasn't the only reason he volunteered himself so quickly, however. If he were honest with himself, the biggest reason he offered to stay was because of Say'ri. The cry of desperation her eyes held was more than he was capable of resisting, surprisingly. _'Strange,'_ Alim thought. _'I haven't felt that way about anybody since... Morrigan.'_ Shutting out that train of thought before it became self-destructive, Alim instead focused on arriving near the group of men and women that was growing in size with every passing second.

OOOOO

All in all, he was rather impressed by the number of volunteers that were present. This spoke well of Say'ri, as well as how justifiable her cause was. Upon a second glance, however, he noticed that many of these soldiers were likely barely out of their teens. His teeth ground together at the thought of how many of them likely wouldn't survive the coming battle, and promised himself he would do everything he could to bring them back to Say'ri.

Standing on a pedestal, Alim noticed, was a warrior who was at least approaching the far end of thirty. His hair was tied into a small That he was one of maybe a dozen men spoke volumes to the Warden about how devoted they were to winning their struggle, if they were going to join a battle that was approaching. suicidal.

 _'I count roughly two thousand men. Against fifty times our number, I hope there can at least be some good news.'_ Alim thought. _'Even against the darkspawn, I don't think I was ever outnumbered by more than three-to-one.'_ His train of thought was interrupted, however, by the man on the pedestal, who began waving his arms to settle the crowd. Judging on how quickly they quieted themselves, this man was respected among his peers, to be sure. Add to that how his hair was turning from a reddish hue to a pale grey, and how lines started to form on his forehead, and he must be in his mid-forties at the earliest. 'He must surely be proud of the cause he's taken up, if he's staying behind for possible the toughest fight of his life.' Alim thought. He was already respecting the man.

"Men and women of Chon'sin," the rather short man began, "you know I don't like long-winded speeches, so I will keep this short" he spoke with a grin. Everyone chuckled at his self-deprecating humor, and gained another level of likeability in Alim's seasoned eyes. "Today will likely be our last battle. We are fighting to give our wounded warriors time to escape, and find shelter with more of our brothers-and-sisters-in-arms. Some of you may be worried about your importance in this valiant struggle, wondering how you could possibly matter in the grand scheme of things. Let me tell you that each and every one of you carries the hopes and dreams of the entirety of Valm, and your weapons are proof that the hope has not been extinguished! For the people of Valm! For our princess!"

His energy was contagious, with everyone taking up his chant. Alim, meanwhile, was putting the pieces together. _'Oh, Maker. I was saved by a princess?! Thank the Maker for my stroke of luck! Looks like I finally am in the debt of royalty. Oh, how times have changed.'_

The crowd began dispersing, with the aging warrior talking to who appeared to be close friends of his, saying a few prayers before the coming battle. 'I really need to find out who this Tiki is, because I'm starting to get the feeling that she's going to be important. If I can survive long enough to meet her, of course.' Alim thought sardonically.

Shrugging off the beginnings of his morbid thoughts, he focused his attention on the driven warrior in front of him. "You're a natural, you know," Alim said. "Not many can inspire everyone with that degree of enthusiasm like you can. It was a magnificent sight."

The man looked towards the direction of the voice, and his eyes widened. The man before him was a few inches taller than he, and had a slim build. Despite this, he seemed to carry an air of purpose with his every action. Though he wore a smile on his face, he held no doubt he would be more than capable of steeling himself for the bloodbath that was soon to follow. His face was slightly longer than it was wide, and his reddish-brown hair that was just beginning to lose its luster indicated that he was a combat veteran.

What stood out most to him, however, were his eyes and ears. Never before had he seen eyes that seemed to analyze everything they saw, himself included; he bet the man was creating an opinion of him already. As for his ears... Well, they were pointed. He honestly had no idea why they were like that.

Apparently, he wasn't used to seeing elves, Alim bemused. Still, he recovered from his shock faster than he expected, and a grin stretched across his kindly face. "Well, after being a swordsman for twenty-five years, you learn how to motivate the youth beyond what they think they can do." The man seemingly chastised himself, before extending his hand. "Forgive my rudeness. I am Shigeru. What would a young man such as yourself be called, if I may ask?"

Liking the man-Shigeru, he corrected-even more, he grasped his hand in return. "I go by the name Alim, Shigeru. I noticed that while your speech captured the passions of your comrades, you did not mention any plan of action when the fighting starts."

Shigeru's face took on a contemplative look, before turning crestfallen. "While we may be proud warriors, none of us know any tactics. At least, not well enough to offset the much larger enemy." He gazed at Alim rather quizzically. "Do you have an idea?"

"Perhaps," Alim admitted. "But let's see where this battlefield of ours is, first."

Thinking on it a moment, Shigeru nodded, then set out with his companions to see how Alim could possibly work this death match into their favor.

OOOOO

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Alim thought with a scant sign of hope in his eyes. 'I can work with this.'

The field that would host the battle was rather large, roughly around five kilometers wide. Normally, that in and of itself would spell disaster for an army as small as theirs. A sharp mind like Alim's, however, took in all of the small details. There were numerous large potholes on the left side of the field, meaning cavalry would be unable to cross that path. On the right, there was a collection of rock shards that were torn away by the storm, which was growing fiercer with each passing moment. In front of the stone fragments was a long, narrow trench that could have quite a few uses throughout the course of the battle. That left barely half the width of the field that they needed to defend, and Alim began to grow a slight grin. 'We just might get some of us out alive after all.'

Turning towards Shigeru, he finalized the plan that had been forming the past few minutes. "Bring in every mage we have," Alim said. "As well as all the most experienced men you have. The sooner everyone can get the news, the better." Walking towards the center of the field, he quickly pivoted. "And see about how much oil we have left with us. It may just save our lives."

OOOOO

Yen'fay sighed as he approached the clearing. He had no desire to chase after Say'ri. If it were up to him, he would be in that valley with his sister, freeing their people from Walhart's wrath. Sadly, the choice was not his to make, and his mind was stewing in frustration. 'Gods damn you, Crovus. You better hope my sister gets to you before I do. Otherwise, there won't be anything left of you to desecrate!'

His brooding was interrupted, however, by the return of one of the sentries he had sent out to scout their enemy's positions. Upon a second glance, he recognized her as Shana, one of the more intelligent and strong-willed scouts. From how quickly she was approaching his position, as well as the look on her face, her message was not something he could ignore.

"Milord," the woman began, "There are only one thousand men approaching the sides the valley. There do not appear to be any mages or archers among them. Not even any cavalry to support their flanks..."

Sensing her reluctance to continue, Yen'fay encouraged her to continue. "You know I value your opinion, Shana. Speak your mind."

Though she hid her reaction quite well, Yen'fay could see her eyes crinkle into an appreciative eye-smile. "Thank you, milord. I think that the rebels are hoping to sacrifice one flank so that the other can take as many of our distracted men with us. If we were to attack both sides at once, I believe they would be intimidated and quickly routed by your might."

Yen'fay mulled over this course of action for a few moments, then called to his army, feeling the beginnings of sorrow for the pain he was about to cause his sister. "Charge, men! For Walhart!"

Behind him, as his words were chorused thousands of times, he suddenly felt like he was about to experience a momentous occasion, one that could keep everyone alive and happy. He quickly banished the thought from the recesses of his mind. There was nothing that could save his sister from that bastard mage.

'Although,' he admitted, 'I am surprised only two men are holding the center line. What could they possibly accomplish on their own?'

OOOOO

In the midst of breaking through the final ranks of Walhart's right flank, a flutter of hope sprang into Say'ri's chest. 'Maybe Alim has finally met my brother. Perhaps he can make Yen'fay come to his senses.' Allowing a tight grin to grace her lips, she and her fellow surviving warriors broke through the blockade, and headed towards the Valm harbor, where more help would be on the way.

OOOOO

At the same moment the siblings shared their epiphanies, Alim was mulling over all of the details in head head for what seemed like the thousandth time. Would the mage's magic be enough to let loose the mass histeria he envisioned? Would the men respect the decision of a complete stranger just because he was somebody their princess saved? Would Yen'fay and his men even charge in the way that he needed them to?

'At least their power is reliable,' Alim conceded. Indeed, he had wondered just how effective the books that the mages held actually were: right up until the fire tome set an area as large as an ogre ablaze, even amidst the downpour they faced, a thunder tome sending shocks ten feet from where the bolt hit (due to the massive amount of rain on the ground), and a basic wind spell sent him tumbling down to the ground.

When Alim suggested that he experience the force to a wind spell, Shigeru initially protested strongly. He didn't want to risk a comrade's life to use as a crash test dummy. After a few moments, and telling him that to win he needed to see how strong the supposed 'gale force winds' could be.

Thinking back on it, Alim realized that he probably shouldn't have asked for that, as the mage who volunteered took on a rather too-amused look on his face as he stood back up from the blast.

Well, Alim surmised, at least it got more than just his laughter.

And indeed it had. Before Yen'fay's army came into the clearing, the entirety of the self-dubbed 'Smash Force'-how they came up with that name, Alim would never know- crowded around to see the view of a fully grown man soaring into the air like an arrow. A screaming arrow, to be sure, but and arrow all the same.

Now, though the 'Force' was still having pre-battle jitters, their grim faces held none of their previous fear. As the swarm of swordsmen, archers, and mages charged, Alim blew a rapidly ascending whistle.

'And now, Alim said to himself internally, 'We see if this 'Smash Force' can destroy them as well as they say.' Chuckling to himself, he turned to his older comrade, giving him the go ahead to give off his signal. On cue, a higher, monotone whistle rang out, and the stages of the battle were set into motion...

OOOOO

 **That's all, folks! This chapter was a blast to write! I honestly tried to make it longer than chapter one, but it just felt like I was rambling on and on at that point. As it stands right now, each chapter will probably be around two to three-thousand words while I'm getting more experienced as a writer. Imagination is key, after all :P  
**


	3. Tides Are Always Changing

**Hello, friends and fans! I am back and ready for more keyboard-pressing action! ;) Jobs and family stuff have kept me from working on this story for a while. Working for twenty hours on a weekend is new for me, so I am completely wiped out. And now it is time for the third chapter of this epic story to begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Dragon Age: Origins nor Fire Emblem: Awakening. Dragons would be killing each other for eternity if I did :P**

OOOOO

Alim took one look at the swarm of men and women rushing towards him, with one thought in mind. _'Well, this is going to hurt more than Ostagar... ah, the good old days'_.

As he began gathering all of the mana into his hands, his peripheral vision took in the going-ons of the battlefield around him.

The left flank was doing as well as could be expected. Since no cavalry were able to move across the potholes, it was down to a bogged-down infantry struggle that could only end badly for Alims' troops. Stationing archers and the thunder mages with them was blunting their charge long enough for his plan to work. At least, that's what he hoped for...

The right flank was in significantly better shape than their other half. The warriors he had stationed up front covered the debris long enough for the enemy to come into range. The rebels quickly ducked under the trench behind them, and what they revealed would haunt the nightmares of thousands for years to come.

Alim had used the remnants of the oil as strategically as he could, lathering the stones in the scorching fluids. The fire mages had lit the oil covered stones ablaze, and as soon as their allies were in cover, mages with wind tomes practically spat the flaming stones at Yen'fays' men.

To the men loyal to Yen'fay, it seemed as if a demon had risen from whatever hell they believed in and engulfed them in his rage, slaughtering them by the hundreds.

To Alims' men, it looked like they actually stood half a chance at winning this seemingly unwinnable battle. As the second wave approached, slower than before, in case any more flaming projectiles were on their way, the scattered mages and archers did their best to hold them off, praying to Tiki that Alim had another trick up their sleeve...

OOOOO

Yen'fay was, admittedly, at a loss for words. He thought that his men would roll over and squash the scant numbers that had sacrificed themselves for his sister. He hated that he had to do it, but if he wasn't ruthless, Excellus would have his way with Say'ri.

Yen'fay would rather gut himself than allow that to happen. Even so, he resolved to give them what their honor demanded; a swift death.

What happened instead, however, was the complete antithesis of what he could have ever imagined. His right flank was being stalled by dips in the ground, leaving them in perfect positions to be picked off by arrows and lightning bolts. Though their progress was impeded, sheer numbers would eventually win the day for them.

The left side of the battlefield, however, was going far, far worse. Somehow, the enemy had found what appeared to be flaming stones to fling into his lines. Hundreds were killed upon impact, and hundreds more were burning to their deaths. A rather grisly way to go, but Yen'fay conceded that, given the circumstances, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Speaking of which, he and the only uninterrupted flank of the army was only a few hundred feet away from the center of the line, where there were an eager duo of men looking forward to crossing swords. Questioning sanities aside, Yen'fay had a job to do. He had to kill anyone who stood in Walharts' way. For his sister, nothing less could be demanded.

As the gap closed, Yen'fays' movements became sluggish, as though he was wading through mud. _'Wait a minute'_ , he thought, _'this IS mud... Wyvern dung...'_

It was clear to Yen'fay that he clearly underestimated his opponent, and he might just pay for that with his life.

OOOOO

Alim was shaking and panting as a result of complete mana exhaustion. His entire body was throbbing as if there was a heart in every cell of his body, blood was dripping from his nose, and his stomach was doing more twists and turns than he and Morrigan had together in their more... private moments.

None of those things mattered, though. His plan worked. Actually worked! A plan that he came up with on the spot was working flawlessly for the first time in his life, and dammit, he was proud of it, despite the pain.

In order to cast a spell learned in the Circle of Magi, one needed to gather the latent energy within themselves and change its form to match the desired spells' element. As Alim had grown up surrounded by woodlands throughout his childhood, his affinity with earth was far stronger than any other element, and thereby extended into his elemental magic.

Despite this natural affinity, and the fact that the ground was already pre-soaked, and the fact that this elf was a highly experienced arcane warrior, he was only one elf. The earthquake spell he used normally affected an area of around fifty feet in diameter, causing immense damage to all who enter. Spreading the area of effect not only lessened the overall power of the spell, but also required a complete understanding of earth-based magic to master, something he had in spades.

Still, to cover over two kilometers was, in all practicality, impossible. This was a perfect storm that would likely never happen again, but Alim was going to make the most of this while he could.

With everything going the way it was, his earthquake was strong enough to make the entire center of the battlefield a swampy mess. Perfect for slowing down and enemy.

And an even more perfect way to pick of the slowest ones.

OOOOO

Shigeru couldn't believe his eyes. One hundred thousand men were dying in droves, were being pushed back, all because of the man next to him.

Alim was definitely unique. His ears, for starters, were pointed. Only those like Tiki had such a thing, and there was no sign of a dragon stone in his possession.

Then there was his intuitive mind. To come up with a plan as successful as this when he was practically thrusted into a leadership position spoke much of his mental fortitude. Besides himself, Shigeru seriously doubted anyone else would accept the pressure of leading a seemingly doomed force.

Speaking on the subject of fortitude, the sheer power that Alim had unveiled couldn't be believed, even though he was right next to him. To use tomeless magic at such a degree was impossible; everyone had known that for as long as they could remember. A tome was what channeled the magic within a mage into an outward force. Without a tome, magic was unapproachable.

' _Well, this looks like one for the history books,'_ Shigeru thought with a chuckle. Archers and mages were nailing as many of the bogged-down enemies as they could, which would only impede the progress of everyone around them. One in black armor, however, seemed to be escaping from the pit of mud, and was approaching them.

Upon glancing at Alim, Shigeru saw the man doubled over, nearly passed out. Figuring it was time he pulled his own weight, Shigeru stepped up to face the approaching opponent.

' _Rest easy, my friend,'_ the short Chon'sin thought. _'You've done your part. now it's my turn to shine...'_

OOOOO

Yen'fay was becoming more and more agitated. He needed to hurry up and get to his sister so he could tell her what was going on before she slipped out of his grasp, and this fight was wasting his time.

At least he was finally getting a chance to end this, he consoled. Though the initial swing of the battle was definitely not what he expected, he still had two-thirds of his men left, and they were pushing the rebels back inch by inch. Soon, numbers alone would crush them, as he had counted on.

' _Still,'_ he thought, _'Their leader is surprisingly capable. To do something that effective and apparently dangerous to buy time for my sister speaks well of him.'_ Resolving to ask this man some questions after the fight, he turned his attention to the small blur in front of him, moving almost too fast to track.

Reacting on pure instinct born of natural talent and two decades of combat, Yen'fay unleashed his sword from its sheath to block the overhand and slash aimed at eviscerating him. Straining from the force of the blows, he looked at his opponent, who was almost a foot and a half shorter than him.

By the shocked look embedded on his face, his enemy wasn't expecting him to block those strikes, because he was much more unbalanced than he should have been, given his age, and by extension, experience. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Yen'fay thrust his sword at his opponents' throat, aiming to make him bleed out.

The older man's reaction time was still fast enough to move his blade, and had begun to angle his weapon away from his neck. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough; Metal slicing through flesh was heard, and the aged, unnamed warrior fell to the ground.

Turning his head to look at the man responsible for the mud trap, he quickly realized that despite his exhaustion, he just earned himself the ire of possibly an even more powerful enemy.

"Looks like I may have to kill him after all," Yen'fay groaned. _'Damn. I was hoping to ask him a few things, but it looks like it's killed or be killed...'_

OOOOO

Alim knew that as soon as Shigeru's strikes were blocked, he was in deep. Perhaps he underestimated how quickly Yen'fay would escape the mud trap. Perhaps he overestimated the power of his magic, given the effect it had on every other enemy. Most of those immediately in front of him were laying atop one another in lifeless piles of corpses, and the rest were still struggling to even move their legs, the mud was so thick.

Yen'fay just happened to be close enough that he didn't get stuck in the worst of it. If Yen'fay was further back, if Alim had released his spell a second earlier, his comrade may have been able to survive.

But when Alim thought about what Say'ri would say to him, knowing that he had killed her brother, he knew she would be devastated, despite her current view on him. Families, especially siblings, always loved each other, and having that connection severed would be one of the worst things to happen to anyone.

But looking around the battlefield, what he saw had his hopes of there being survivors getting squashed like an ogre crushing a genlock. Even though his tactics had temporarily put the battle in his favor, numbers were proving to be the deciding factor. The 'Smash Force' was doing their best, but they were too spread out. They would be cut off from their allies in ones and twos, surrounded by five times their number, and slaughtered.

He could hear the cries of fallen warriors; most of whom were coming from his troops.

How could he tell? The screams sounded absurdly young, as if they were coming from children. Children were dying because he couldn't figure out a way to save them.

Rage began giving him his second wind, and he could actually feel everyone around him. Their blood, coursing through their veins, the desperate hope for him to come up with another grand plan to save them all. There were no more plans; this was supposed to demolish the enemy, but instead, they just plowed through them as if nobody but themselves mattered.

There was no sympathy for the enemy, and Alim figured it was about time he do the same. He wanted everyone that stood in the way of his soldiers' freedom was going to pay. So, even though he knew this was going to, in all likelihood, kill him, he needed this last gambit to work.

Using every remaining ounce of strength left in his ragged body, Alim unleashed his malevolent magic, with the wish that all his enemies suffered for what they did.

As unconsciousness gripped him for the second time in as many days, there was a small tug in his chest. Something sinister, something.. familiar...

' _No,'_ Alim denied, _'It's not possible. That damnable, twisted, vile dragon died when my sword went through its brain. I'm in a different world, nowhere where that corruption can reach us, so why do I feel such dread? No.. No... NOOOOOOOOO!'_

OOOOO

 **And that's the chapter. I know it was shorter than the last two, but life has been getting really dynamic lately, high school drama and all that jazz. Frankly I just needed to get something out there so I could get past this bout of writer's block and move on to the next chunk of the story.**

 **Right now, someone deserves a hellishly huge thank you. Archer1eye, you are my first reviewer of my work. Your words help me get motivated into finishing the second half of this beast off. For that, no amount of thank-yous would be enough, especially with as rough as my writing skills are right now. I hope you (and everyone else reading my work) continue to enjoy what I am trying to do.**

 **I'll be working on my next chapter soon. I would gladly appreciate any suggestions you guys have for me. It'll help to get the juices flowing :) See you guys and gals later!**


	4. Unconscious Once Again

**Hello, friends and fans! How did you all like the last chapter? I wish I could have made it a bit longer, but I couldn't really do that without rambling on and on and on. Eheheh...**

 **Now, some of you may be wondering why I had my OC, Shigeru, go down so quickly. Yes, he was an older warrior, so is experience should have been enough to anticipate Yen'fay's recovery. However, he is an** _ **older**_ **warrior, and going up against an opponent like Yen'fay, who is in his twenties and a superb swordsman, would take advantage of Shigeru's slip and act faster than anyone could react.**

 **Besides, he will play a role beyond what he's done now, just wait :P**

 **Without further adieu, let's begin :)**

OOOOO

Pain. There was pain everywhere. It surrounded Alim, enveloping him in an agony well remembered from his days in the tower.

Ah, yes, the tower. So many memories; like the one time he was practicing his fire magic and someone "accidentally" dropped their papers and books right in front of his fireball. Rewriting the snobby fool's _twenty_ page essay on the fundamental theory of magical corruption as punishment for "not maintaining spacial awareness" was a very fun way to spend his first class-free weekend.

But he was digressing; he was in the middle of th agony of mana-exhaustion. Oddly enough, the pain was receding quicker than it normally would have, which means that someone was healing him.

Wondering who would be left to heal him, Alim strained his ears to their unique potential, despite the pain.

"They were everywhere!"

"One minute there were nothing but us and then those... those _things_ just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Why the fuck are we even helping him? He is our enemy, and everyone knows what fate belongs to our enemies-"

"He may be our enemy, but he was the only reason any of us are still kicking, you damn fool!"

"I saw what happened; purple bastards showed up and then BAM! Lightining pours out of this guy's hands and zaps most of them away. Without him, all of us would be joining our brothers in feeding the carrions, so pipe down and do what Yen'fay ordered us to do, or I'll fix him up myself!"

Alim's face may have been stone, but his mind was reeling. Purple? None of the darkspawn he fought were anything other than grey; something was clearly off about this "world" he was currently stuck in. Then the second half of the last man's statement hit him. Yen'fay was the _last_ person he would expect to be helping him, especially after how many of his men he had a hand in executing.

As the pain grew small enough to push into the back of his mind, Alim was able to make out the sounds of a tent flap shifting. The healing magic stopped, and he wondered what who was important enough to halt their work.

"Out, out, out, all of you! I want some time alone with the prisoner, and I want it _now_!"

Maker, his voice was annoyingly high-pitched. Was this what his... savior, for lack of a better term, this _annoying_? Taking another listen, he decided it wasn't so. His breth was too wheezy and shallow, and his footsteps were too closely timed to be the those of a strong warrior such as Yen'fay. He could only wonder what this new man would want with him, and how he was able to get those ordered by _Yen'fay_ to stop what they were doing and leave.

Oh, no, they were leaving. He hoped Yen'fay or someone else got here soon, or he would be another corpse to feed the ravens...

OOOOO

Excellus couldn't believe how pathetic those healers were. They just obeyed him without a second thought, like grovelling fools. Even Yen'fay was slightly hesitant to order him around in front of the soldiers, mindful of his wrath.

Ah, Yen'fay. The imbecile couldn't have been easier to manipulate; threaten his sister, and he crumbled like a house of cards. Seeing his sister go from feeling disbelief to betrayal was quite the treat.

Excellus cackled. "And now, let's see if I can make him suffer just a little more" Placing his right hand over his Nosferatu tome and his left over the unconscious _creature_ with pointy ears, he began channeling his magic to inflict agony on the helpless soul.

What he didn't expect was to have a wave of... something... pushing against him, grinding his channeling to a halt and forcing a dizziness to fall over him. Too weak to stand, the short, stubby man fell to his hands and knees, gagging and heaving on the cold, unforgiving ground.

As his consciousness faded away, one thought settled above the panic. _'I'm going to_ kill _that son of a bitch! As soon as I wake up, he will be gone, and damn the consequences!'_

OOOOO

Alim released his breath as slowly as he could, pushing through the pain. Using his mind blast, even at half power, was draining; it took all of his strength just to stay conscious. He hoped someone would arrive soon, because otherwise he'd be a dead man for sure. The only reason his spell worked was because the mage was too cocky, thinking he was about to decimate a weakened, harmless man.

The tent flap rustled again, and this time, he allowed his eyes to open a crack. Though his eyes shot open at the sight of who entered.

A tall, slender man who had his white, almost pink, hair tied into a single ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He wore a lightweight set of black plates on top of a purple garment that reached nearly down to his boots, which were also black.

Clearly, this family had a thing for purple.

"You can end your farce, stranger, and open your eyes. There are many things that we have to discuss."

 _'Well, this isn't good'_ ,Alim thought with a chipper inside voice. _'I'm_ so _dead."_

OOOOO

 **And that's it for this one. I've tried to get past the twenty-five hundred word count for the entire month, and nothing is getting through. Hopefully this next chapter will come out easier. Until then, enjoy your lives, everyone!**


End file.
